


A Miracle Just For Me

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus is very magical, Near Death Experiences, Not a death fic, Self-Harm for Magical Spell Purposes, angel summoning, magnus is the son of a Fallen Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec is nearly killed in a mission, and Magnus doesn't hesitate to move heaven and earth to save him.Maybe a bit more heaven than the other Nephilim were expecting.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 24
Kudos: 466
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	A Miracle Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by valkyrieofmarvel: MB3 Prompt: Alec has been killed on a mission, Magnus retreats into isolation as a result. However, several days after his death, the angels heal Alec and allow him to return (and, as an added bonus, make him immortal)

His job has always been dangerous. There’s always been an element of concern, of knowing that one night, he might not be able to go home. 

  
But Alec had always thought that one of those nights would happen when he was alone, or caught off guard, or on patrol. Not like this. Not standing less than ten feet from Magnus, his chest screaming in pain from the spear now sticking out of him. 

  
From what he was able to tell, as he blinked in shock and sank to his knees, it was a blade of solidified Ichor, and it was deep enough that it was going to kill him, it was just a matter of time. Alec forced his head up to look at Magnus, who was staring at him with wide, blazing gold eyes. 

  
He blinked slowly, focusing on Magnus. His name was screamed in the background. Alec kept his eyes on Magnus, on the way his eyes widened in fear and horror. If he was going to die, then he was going to make sure the last thing he saw was his husband. 

  
~!~

  
A wave of incandescent fury swept over him and Magnus shouted, waving his arm in a flare of bright red magic, destroying the rest of the demons in a flash of vibrant fire. He caught Alec as he started to fall back and twisted a green ball of magic into his hand, squeezing it until it turned black and let it disappear. 

  
“Alec,” Magnus breathed, reaching out to carefully press his fingers against the spear. He could feel Alec struggling to draw breath, but his heart was still beating. He just had to keep his heart beating long enough for Catarina to get here. “Hold on, love, hold on,” he whispered, pressing his fingers to Alec’s heart. He threw his magic into Alec, but even he could feel the poison seeping out of the spear that was sinking into Alec’s bloodstream. 

  
He didn’t know how long it was until he heard the sound of a portal behind him and then Catarina’s gasp. In an instant, the calming touch of her magic was beside hers and Magnus let himself relax for the first time since Alec had been hurt. But then Catarina was tugging on him, trying to get his attention. When he met her eyes, his heart stuttered to a stop when he saw the pity there. 

  
“No,” he breathed, shaking his head at her, even when he felt her magic pull back. “No, no, we can still…” 

  
Catarina shook her head and Magnus looked back down at Alexander. His skin was pale. He could feel the poison moving through his body. He didn’t have long now, he was losing too much blood. Magnus swallowed and clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. 

  
“We’d need a miracle, Magnus,” Catarina said, her voice soft.

  
Magnus blinked slowly, the world crawling to almost a halt around him. “A miracle,” he repeated. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, carefully helping to lay Alec into Isabelle’s lap, ignoring the questions from the others. 

  
“Magnus?” Catarina called. 

  
“I perform miracles every day,” Magnus said, his voice still soft, his eyes half-closed. “Hundreds of thousands of miracles that I’ve performed for others.” His eyes snapped down to Alec and his siblings. “I’ll take just one miracle for myself, thank you.” 

  
Magnus carefully stepped away from the others and rolled up his sleeves. “Catarina, keep him alive. I don’t care what you have to do.” 

  
“Magnus, what are you-” 

  
Magnus looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, his eyes blazing gold, power beginning to lick over him in black flames. “I’m going to get my miracle, of course.” He turned his attention back to the sky and closed his eyes. He formed a small portal to his left and then pushed more magic at it, forcing it to bore through wards and protections before stuck his hand through, closing his fingertips around the spine of a book. He pulled out an ancient tome and closed the portal behind him, letting the book hover in the air beside him. 

  
Catarina sucked in a hard breath. “Magnus, what have you done…” 

  
“What must,” Magnus said simply, waving his hand to have the book flip open. He looked to the sky again and took a deep breath, settling into his space. He glanced at the spell on his left and it was the same as it had been two centuries ago when he had seen it last. 

  
“To summon an angel,” Magnus whispered. “One must have the blood of angels.” He felt the others jolt behind him, but he summoned a knife, old and made of bone and held it to his arm. He sliced, quick and shallow, a twist of magic ensuring that the blood coming from his arm was black, trickling down to his fingertips. Magnus repeated the process on his other hand. 

  
“One must have a voice the angels will respond to,” he continued, taking a few steps beyond the others, ignoring the shout of his name from Catarina. Magnus gathered his magic around his hands, the shallow cuts continuing to bleed until his hands were coated and his whole body was pulsing with power. He looked skyward and closed his eyes. “One must have a gift, and the purest of intentions.” 

  
It had been many years since he’d needed to twist his tongue speaking Enochian, but he’d never forgotten the angelic language once taught to him by his father. **_“My name is Child of Asmodeus, who was once the archangel Anazael. I summon you to answer my birthright. I summon you to save my heart. I summon you with a gift of power, a gift of blood, and pure intentions.”_**

  
Magnus drew power into his fists and condensed all of it into his palms, holding it out in front of him. He looked heavenward again and the ground around him quaked, shaking under the weight of power he drew, ignoring the shouts of his name and concern behind him. **_“Answer me!”_** he shouted. 

  
Silence echoed in the alley around him and Magnus’ eyes flared a brighter gold in fury. 

**_  
“You will answer my birthright!”_** Magnus roared, power flooding into his palms through his anger and fear before throwing it skyward. An explosion of power mushroomed upwards and then, in an abrupt instant, it was all gone. 

  
A woman stood before him, her eyes shining white, her smile kind and her outfit a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Magnus dropped to his knees in relief, staring at her. **_“Save him,”_** he told her, gesturing back at Alexander. **_“Save his life, save my heart, please.”_**

  
“You need not speak the language of angels, Magnus Bane,” she said with a smile, striding past him to where the other Nephilim were kneeling. “I speak quite good english, or so I’ve been told.” With a simple touch, the dagger made of Ichor was gone. She pressed her hand to the open wound left, and with a flash of white light, his chest was healed. With another firm pulse of magic, she watched the young boy bolt upright, his eyes wide and afraid. She touched his cheek gently. “You are all right, I promise.” 

  
Magnus forced himself to his feet, doing his best not to tremble as the angel walked back to him, stopping in front of him. He bowed his head, breathing through the anguished rush of relief. Alexander was safe. Alexander was alive. He was going to be all right. Nothing else mattered. 

  
“Hello, dear nephew,” she said. 

  
Magnus lifted his eyes to look at her and met her white eyes, dropping his glamour as he looked at her. “I will pay whatever price you ask. Name it.” 

  
“Magnus, do you know who I am?” she asked, tilting her head. 

  
Magnus swallowed, the weight of her gaze heavy and pointed. “I know your name,” he said with a whisper, nodding slowly. 

  
She smiled. “Good. Then tell me why you tremble in fear.” 

  
“There is a price to pay for such a miracle,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. “For a life that would not exist without your intervention. I am not afraid of the price-” 

  
“Yet you fear what I will demand in return?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

  
Magnus nodded. “I do.” 

  
Her expression grew serious. “And if I demand your life, in return?” 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and heard Alexander shout his name. “Then it is yours.” 

  
“And if I demand the life of one of the Nephilim behind you?” she continued. 

  
Magnus’ eyes snapped open and he met hers again. “I would offer you my own in exchange instead.” More shouts behind him as he focused on the angel. 

  
She hummed. “If I wanted one of the Nehpilim?”

  
“I would tell you,” Magnus cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. “I would tell you that my blood is far more potent than theirs, as a true Nephilim. I am a child of a fallen angel and a human.” 

  
“So you are,” she agreed. She tapped her jaw with a finger, a faint smile growing on her lips. “And if I tell you I have already taken my price, and left you a gift in exchange?” 

  
Magnus blinked, his mouth falling open and he looked behind him to Alexander, to the frantic and scared hazel eyes and then back to the angel in front of him. “I, I would ask what your price was, Raphael.” 

  
She laughed, a loud ringing sound echoing in the street. “And now you name me at last, little nephew. You play this game better than my brothers and sisters!” 

  
“I have played it a long time, though not as long as yourself,” Magnus said, watching her carefully. “But I would still ask you to share what your price was.”

  
“Our nephews and nieces do not call upon us. They are perhaps afraid to do so, and that fear is good,” Raphael said, studying Magnus. “For true pure intentions are rare, and a summoning an angel is hardly something we should encourage.” She stuffed her hands into her pockets and rocked back on her heels with a smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

  
“I have taken the mortality of your human,” she went on. “That is my price, and my gift. He offered it freely, and without remorse.” 

  
Magnus sucked in a hard breath, wanting to look back to Alec, but he could tell she wasn’t finished yet. 

  
Raphael took a step closer and reached out to press a hand to Magnus’ heart. “My nephew, for all that you asked for your miracle for another, your heart asked for one for _you_ in return. You have seen what you are without each other, and wish for what is impossible.” She grinned, her eyes twinkling. “But as your heart told me, impossible only means to try again.” 

  
Magnus swallowed hard. 

  
“Now,” Raphael said, rolling her shoulders. “Time for me to leave.” She reached into thin air and plucked something, pinching it between her fingertips before offering it to Magnus. “For the next time you want to call.” 

  
Magnus cupped his hands and looked at what she dropped into his hand. It looked like broken shards of glass and he looked up at her, realizing what she was holding. “Thank you,” he breathed, meeting her eyes again. “Raphael, thank you.” 

  
Raphael stepped forward, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “You are welcome, dear nephew.” 

  
Magnus watched her dissolve into a flash of light and it was like all of the noise that had been deadened before was back. He heard shouts of his name and he turned back to the Nephilim, watching Alec race towards him before he was being wrapped up in Alec’s arms and held tight. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and let himself _melt._

  
“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Alec breathed, tightening his arms around Magnus. “Don’t say that your life is worth more than mine. Don’t do that to me, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus managed a wet laugh against Alec’s neck and nodded, pressing in closer to him. “I’m just glad you’re all right.” 

  
Alec hugged Magnus tighter and pressed his face to Magnus’ hair. “I thought I was…” 

  
“As if I’d ever let you go that easily,” Magnus growled. “I’d move heaven and earth to keep you safe.” 

  
“I think,” Alec drawled, pulling back to meet Magnus’ eyes. “That you just did.” 

  
Magnus laughed and hugged Alec just a little tighter. “And did I hear something about the angel saying you _offered_ up your mortality to her?” 

  
Alec snorted curled Magnus into his arms again. “I wasn’t sure that would actually work. I was glad when it did.” 

  
Magnus yanked himself back and stared at Alec. “You bluffed an angel?!” 

  
“In my defense I didn’t think it would actually work!” 

  
Magnus blinked at Alec before bursting into laughter, hugging his shadowhunter close, grinning against the solid heartbeat he could feel. “You idiot,” he whispered. 

  
“Yeah, well,” Alec said, smiling. “Your idiot, right?” 

  
Magnus smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. “Yeah. Mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
